The traditional picture frame is used for showing the picture. However, a traditional picture frame can only show one picture, which is very inconvenient. With the advance of science and technology, the digital picture frame has been invented to overcome the above-mentioned issue. The digital picture frame is not only light and thin but also can continuously display lots of digital pictures, so that it has gradually replaced the traditional picture frame and become popular in the market. The digital picture frame can save the space for disposing many of traditional picture frames as well as the capacity for collecting and preserving pictures. Besides, the digital pictures stored in the digital picture frame will not be faded as time goes by.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows the digital picture frame with a stand in the prior art. The stand 12 is engaged with the digital picture frame 10 through a screw 14. If the digital picture frame 10 is to be adjusted from vertical to horizontal, the screw 14 must be dismantled from the digital picture frame 10. Subsequently, the digital picture frame 10 is adjusted to a horizontal direction and then the stand 12 is engaged with the digital picture frame 10 through the screw 14, and vice versa. However in this way, the digital picture frame 10 might be toppled over easily due to the loosing of the screw 14.
In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, a stand and the electronic device using the same are provided. The particular designs in the present invention not only solve the problems described above, but also are easy to be implemented. Thus, the present invention has the utility for the industry.